The Urameshi Twins: The Succesor
by Avigayil Urameshi
Summary: Sequel to The Urameshi Twins Yusuke and Avigayil are on their second mission. They must stop a demon named Rando from stealing master Genkai's ultamite attack. Can they stop Rando and does someone have a certain fire demon on her mind?
1. The Search Begins

Hey everyone!

Avi Urameshi here. and thanx for waiting for this story. Sorry it took soo long. I've been very busy. By the way I worte this story durin the winter time so don't blame me for the song I chose. I have no idea what season (winter spring etc.) it was during this time. **_I WOULD SUGGEST READING THE FIRST STORY THE URAMESHI TWINS FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THIS!_**

"talking"

'thinking'

_song lyrics_

* * *

Yusuke trudged up a hill in the woods grumbling to himself how he got into this situation. Avigayil was dancing up the hill singling Simple Plans Christmas song.

"Avigayil will you shut up already, my god!"

Avigayil stopped and looked at her twin brother who turned around to face her.

It was the weekend, so he was in jeans, a white shirt and a jean jacket. On his back was a small brown duffel. His black hair was slicked back so you could see his chocolate brown eyes.

Yusuke was so annoyed at his sister. First, she woke him up early. Second, she decided to also dress in jeans, but thankfully, she wasn't wearing a jean jacket. Third, her singing was getting really annoying. Fourth, he didn't want to go on this stupid mission.

Avigayil knew she was annoying her brother. That was part of her job description. She also knew he didn't want to go on this mission.

"Well sorry Mr. Cranky Pants. I like hiking. What are we doing? Hiking. And it's not my fault the radio form America played that song. Which, I might add, is my favorite holiday song. Or one of them, at least," Avigayil glared.

"Well shut up and sing it in your head," Yusuke turned around and continued trudging up the hill.

"Not my fault we had to go on this mission either asshole."

"I heard that."

Avigayil stuck her tongue out at him and recalled as to why they were hiking in the first place.

* * *

"Yusuke, Avigayil. Koenma has a case for you," Botan popped in on the roof. 

"DON'T DO THAT!" the twins yelled scared shit.

"Sorry. Anyway, there is a demon named Rando. He is trying to learn this masters ultimate attack. Problem is, after he learns the attack, he will kill Genkai, the master, and other people. He has been doing this for centuries. Your mission is to stop Rando from becoming this Genkais successor, to learn her ultimate attack. There will be other demons too. Just so you know."

"Why should we?"

"Because I have this," Botan held out two tickets.

"OH MY GOD! THEIR THE WRESTLE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP TICKETS!" Avigayil shrieked.

"I'll give you these, if you go on this mission."

"When do we leave?" Yusuke asked.

* * *

So that's how they got on this mission; bribery. 

'It's worth it though,' Avi thought.

Avigayil reached Yusuke, who was at the top of the hill.

She turned around, "Hey…wait a minute…that wasn't a hill. Those were stairs."

"You're a genius Avi."

In front of the twins was a huge temple, not to mention like 1000 or more men dressed in fighting gear, All trying to become Genkais successor.

"I find this quite sexist, that there are only men here," Avi commented.

"Urameshi!"

"Well Avi, looks like you're not the only girl here anymore," Yusuke joked.

"Urameshi?"

"Kuwabara? What the hell are you doing here?" Yusuke asked. He asked this sincerely but Avi could here a slight hint of sarcasm. She giggled.

"I could ask you the two of you the same thing," Kuwabara retorted, "Why the hell are laughing Urameshi?"

"Because I just got what Yusuke mean," Avigayil laughed, "So why are you here?"

"I've been having this really weird feeling. I heard that this Genkai person can heal people with stuff like that. So, here I am," Kuwabara explained, "You?"

"Oh we're her for similar reasons," Avi answered. Yusuke was too busy to answer. The spirit watch was going haywire.

"Hey…a…Urameshi, I think your watch broke," Kuwabara pointed to the charred watch.

"No shit Sherlock!" Yusuke fumed.

Avigayil pulled Yusuke off to the side when Kuwabara was distracted.

"It was really that powerful?"

"Yes Avi. Did you not see that it exploded on my wrist from the amount of spirit energy?"

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara began interrupting the twins' conversation, "If you guys can feel that weird feeling too, then you must feel this intense power."

"Avi, you idiot," Yusuke was angry.

"Kuwabara…can you tell me or rather describe to me this feeling?" Avigayil skeptically asked.

"I get this like tickle feeling. It usually gives me the chills. But this one, this one doesn't necessarily give me the chills. It's stronger. More intense. Something's here. And it's bad, very bad," Kuwabara answered in a serious but shaky voice.

"Avigayil you blabbed," Yusuke whispered harshly.

"I did not. He asked what we were doing here. So I answered for similar reasons," Avi whispered back just as harsh.

"Everyone silence. Genkai is coming," a man called.

All the men began murmuring and shutting up.

Yusuke, Avigayil and Kuwabara stopped their discussion and turned to face the front.

"I hate being short," Avigayil muttered.

"Uh…want me to pick you up?" Kuwabara asked clueless.

"No."

"Let's move up," Yusuke suggested.

All the men let the 3 move up. They were just children after all. The teens moved up to the second row.

The doors to the temple opened. An old woman who looked to be about the 60 came out. She had faded pink hair with brown eyes. She wore a red tunic outlined in purple. Under her tunic she wore a white long sleeved shirt and green pants. A teal sash helped keep her tunic in place. On top of her pink hair was a purple hat. But what surprised Yusuke most, was that she was short; Shorter than Avi by about three inches, making her around 4'6".

"Hmmm looks like we got quite a crowd," the old woman spoke, "There will be a number of tests. The first one is a draw. Each competitor will take a tiny envelope form this jar," she pointed to a huge jar full of tiny envelopes, "If you pick an envelope with a red slip, oh goody you won. If you get a white slip to bad you lost," Genkai spoke in monotone.

"I like her already," Avi commented.

"That's because she speaks in the same monotone like Hiei," Yusuke said with out thinking.

Avigayil punched him in the jaw.

Soon it was their turn to pick an envelope. Yusuke and Avigayil hoped they didn't get a red slip. They each took an envelope.

"Hey if you're taking one, I'm taking one," Kuwabara said.

So he took one. Even though he took one, Kuwabara wished he didn't get a red slip either. He wanted to go back to his three day weekend.

"Does everyone have an envelope?" Genkai asked after sometime, "Good. Open them up."

Avigayil, Yusuke and Kuwabara each opened up their envelope.

"Oh joy. I won," was their sarcastic remark.

Two huge men walked up to Genkai.

"Hey what's the deal here? How come we didn't get a red slip of paper?" the men complained.

"If you failed this test, it means you don't have real power," she explained.

Insulted, the men charged at her. Genkai just stood there. Her eyes started to slow and she shouted. The two men, who charged at her, were thrown back into a pair of doors a good ten feet away.

"I'm getting old," Genkai said, "I used to be able to knock bastards like these with just a look. It's impossible to win the fight against time. Anyhow, for those of you, who won, please follow me. For those of you who lost, please get lost."

About half the men including Kuwabara, Avigayil and Yusuke walked into the temple.

"Hey, Yusuke, Rando is around her."

"How do you know Avi?"

Avi showed her brother her spirit watch. After a minute of watching, her spirit watch broke.

"You guys should really buy better watches," Kuwabara commented walking in.

Kuwabara and Yusuke abruptly stopped causing Avi to crash into them.

"What the hell is your problem," she asked getting up, "What kind of dumbasses stop in the middle of walking," she walked around to face them. Both boys pointed in front of them. Avigayil turned around to see what they were pointing at, "Big whoop it's a room full of games," it clicked in her head, "Whoa…it's a room full of games."

"Please master, what are the games for?"

"What's your name?"

"Shorin, master."

"Well Shorin, there are three games in here. Each game measures your spiritual powers. The janken machines measures awarness. The boxing game measures the ability to merge physical and spiritual strength. And the karaoke amchine measures your spiritual energy," Genkai explained, "This is your second test. If you can win at least two games, you can go to the next test."

All the men split up and went to their sepreate games.

Kuwabara went to the boxing game, "Ha beat that Urameshi, 129 points."

"Ok," Avi took the glove. She punched as hard as she could.

"150 points," Avi smirked, "Wanna beat that Yusuke?"

Genkai noticed this girl. She beat most of the men and she's very tiny. When Yusuke played the game, he got 155 points.

Genkai noticed him, 'Not bad. With practice those two kids can be great demon hunters.'

"I swear I'll win the next one," Kuwabara promised.

And he did. They played janken. Yusuke 150 points. Avigayil 150 points Kuwabara 175 points.

'He's able to wield spiritual weapons and the energy waves,' Genkai observed.

"No Yusuke I don't want to," Avi said trying to get out of Yusuke's grasp.

"Come on, you have a great voice," Yusuke reasoned.

"No I don't. I sing through my nose."

"None of these idiots know the difference."

"I don't know any of these songs," Avi complained.

"I disagree. Look at this," yusuke showed Avi a disc. It had Simple Plan's Christmas song and Adam Sandler's Chanukah song.

"What kind of grandma listens to these songs?"

"So which one do you want?"

"I hate you," Avi grabbed Simple Plans' song. Yes, she loved Adam Sandler and even though she had no idea what her religion was, she thought Judaism was cool. So, she considered herself Jewish, but Avi knew the Christmas song better.

_Santa is coming tonight  
And I want a car, and I want a life  
And I want a first class trip to Hawaii  
I want a lifetime supply  
Of skittles & slurpees and Eskimo pies  
I want a DVD,  
A big screen TV  
Just bring me things that I don't need_

All the men stopped what they were doing and listened to her angelic voice.

_'Cuz now it's Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending  
I want a million gifts, that's right  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas_

Avi saw she was getting a crowd. She started to rock the mic. When any guitar solo came on she did what she did best; play air guitar.

_Somebody take me away  
Or give me a time machine  
To take me straight to midnight  
I'll be alright _

_I want a girl in my bed  
Who knows what to do  
A PlayStation 2  
I want a shopping spree  
In New York City  
Just bring me things that I don't need _

_CHORUS _

_I wish I could take this day  
And make it last forever  
And no matter what I get tonight  
I want more _

_It's Christmas and I want everything  
I just can't wait  
It's Christmas and I want everything now _

_Christmas  
And I want everything  
I just can't wait  
Christmas  
So don't stop spending, I  
Want a million gifts,  
That's right  
And I can't wait 'til midnight  
Don't forget my Christmas list tonight  
'Cuz now it's Christmas_

'Her energy waves are incredible,' Genkai noticed.

In the end, a guy named Kibano beat Yusuke's score with 175 points and a guy named Kazemaru beat Avigayil.

All the men, about 20 or so including our trio, won at least two games and advanced to the next round.

Genkai took the 20 outside, "I'm pleased. Your next task is to cross the Devil Forest, in two hours or less. Beware though, this forest is full of natural beasts and traps. An ordinary person wouldn't survive," Genkai warned.

Two men were scared by the evil energy that was emanated from the forest.

"No cowards will succeed getting through that forest," Kibano commented. Kazemaru agreed.

"Wanna do this?" Yusuke asked Avi.

"Heck yes. I wanna see more of granny's skills," Avi answered.

"The two of you will address me as master, you imbeciles," Genkai yelled.

"I beg to differ, he's the imbecile," Avi retorted.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk back?"

"Nope."

"Well I'm telling you, don't talk back," Genkai acknowledged the other 17, "You have two hours; Beginning now."

Genkai ran very fast. She warned them to use their spirit awareness to avoid danger. Genkai then continued to run to the finish point.

Everyone went inside the forest.

"This is stupid. Everyone knows the fastest way is going in a straight line," Yusuke grumbled.

"So, start moving in a straight line," Avigayil pushed Yusuke forward.

All of the competitors were attacked by vines, snakes wolves, and other bugs. Only a few made it through those threats.

After our twins dealt with snakes, leeches and Avi screams caused by the snakes and leeches, they stepped in a bats nest.

The bat demon was a few inches taller than Yusuke.

"Baldok is hungry. Baldok thinks you will taste good," the demon spoke.

It started to fly around the twins, scratching them and ripping their jackets. Yusuke and Avigayil were back to back protecting their faces. The demon kept on flying around the twins.

Finally, Avi punched him sending him backwards into a tree.

Thinking that his "food" just got a lucky shot, Baldok tried to attack once more. But Avi pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Will you stop talking in first person!"

"Can't you do anything but fly around us? We were waiting for your trick but _I _saw nothing you dumbass," Yusuke started punching Baldok switching turns with Avi.

* * *

15 minutes to the end of the race 

"Looks like I'll have to help those suckers who can't make it," Genkai smirked.

Surprisingly enough Kuwabara arrived first.

"Am I the first one here?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yes you are. Congratulations."

"Cool. I beat both Urameshis."

"_Both_?"

"Yeah, the twins; the boy and the girl," Kuwabara explained.

Kibano and Kazemaru got there a minute after.

"Hmph. I was sure we would be first," Kazemaru complained.

With seven winners, Genkai called the end of the race.

"Wait there should be two more people coming," Kuwabara stalled.

"Sorry I'm not making any exceptions."

"Hey!"

"Wait!"

Yusuke and Avigayil ran up to the tree where everyone was meeting.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"Well Kuwabara, this genius here," Avi pointed to Yusuke after catching her breath, "Thought it was a good idea to go in a straight line because apparently it's the fastest way."

"Straight line? You would have to walk into Baldok's territory," Genkai exclaimed.

"Oh yeah him. He's hanging around somewhere," Avigayil chuckled remembering that Yusuke tied him up and hung him from a tree.

"Yeah he's fast," Yusuke piped in, "But he wasn't as fast as Hiei."

Avigayil lunged at yusuke. She straddled him and started beating him to a pulp. Two people picked Avigayil up off of Yusuke and held her back. Yusuke got up and maintained his distance and got ready to be yelled at.

"Do you enjoy saying his name Yusuke? Do you like to piss me off? I told you not to say his name and yet you do it anyway!" Avi yelled.

She shook off the arms that were holding on to her. The black haired girl crossed her arms and walked towards the tree and lent against it.

"Who's Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"Some guy she will never see again," Yusuke answered rubbing his cheek, 'Boy, she's getting stronger. That's gonna leave a mark.'

"After careful consideration, I will allow you both to go on with the other competitors," Genkai concluded.

Yusuke and Kuwabara embraced.

"Fags," Avi muttered so they could hear as she walked past them.

They let go immediately.

"There's an uneven number though," Shorin pointed out.

"We fight together on the same team. I hope that's alright Genkai," Avigayil explained. She cooled down…somewhat.

"Perfectly fine with me. Question is can you fight alongside that boy in your condition?"

"Yeah give me a few more minutes to clear my head," Avigayil watched Yusuke and Kuwabara have a verbal dispute, which was entertaining and calming her down.

Spirit World

Koenma was watching the scene through his video screen in his office.

"Yusuke and Avigayil don't forget your mission. Be careful. Rando is among them," he warned even though he knew they could not hear.

'What am I gonna do about Avigayil?' Koenma thought, 'She can't possible like him that much…can she? No… she can't. She knows she'll never see him again. But still…it's not good. Not good at all. This whole Hiei situation is not good. But this Rando situation is taking place now, which makes it worse. Please be careful you two.'

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed. If you guys have any questions just email me and ask. 

R & R.

Avigayil Urameshi


	2. Kuwabara's Spirit Sword

Hey guys! I AM SO SORRY! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been waiting for my YYH dvds. The first season. Now, it will make it a lot easier for me to write the stories. Which reminds me. Most of the dialouge came from the dvd. I "Avi urameshied" the dialouge though so it's not exactly the dialouge. I forgot to disclaime in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once and only once, **_I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO! _**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

After a few minutes of Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting, Avigayil cracked a very small smile. Genkai noticed, and told the nine competitors to follow her. She was leading back to a temple. 

Kuwabara stops and is tense, "Hey guys, I still feel that weird presence. It's like a beast or a ghost or something is chasing me."

Avigayil nods her head to Yusuke, "That means Rando is really here."

"Who's Rando?" Kuwabara asks.

"Uh, it's a long story," Yusuke replies, "Do you know if it's coming from one of those men here?"

"It is, but I don't know which one."

When they went inside, Genkai shut the door, leaving the competitors in complete darkness. The elderly woman went to the center of the room and lit a small lamp.

"Before we start, I would like everyone to introduce themselves," Genkai explains.

A man clad in red with a shaved head spoke, "Kazemaru. I'm a skilled ninja."

"Kuroda I'm an expert at throwing knives," this man was wearing khaki pants, long sleeved purple shirt wired rim glasses and slicked hair like Yusuke.

A little monk like man said he was Shorin. A plump man said he was a wanderer named Chinpou. A man in traditional hakama and haori with a patch over his eye said his name was Musashi. And a man with green hair said he was Kibano.

"Kazuma Kuwabara. The worst punk at Saryaski Jr. High."

"Yusuke-"

"And Avigayil-"

"Urameshi. The much much worser punks at Saryaski Jr. High," they spoke in unison.

"Now that we know everyone," Genkai smirked, "Lets get down to business. There's going to be a tournament to determine who gets to be in the semi-finals. A draw defines who's going to fight who. You can use any objects or weapons you want."

"Hold it," Avigayil interrupted, "You expect us to fight in the dark?"

"Yes I do, you little snot. Scared of the dark?"

"Fuck no. But how can you see in there?"

"You don't. You use you spirit awareness. Are we done with question and answer?"

Avigayil nodded.

"Good. You'll only come back here when the fight is over," Genkai lit a cigarette.

At Spirit World, Koenma tuned into his big TV screen in his office. He stopped stamping papers a while ago. Other ogres carrying big stacks of paper stopped and also started to watch the fights.

The first fight was Kazemaru vs. Kuroda.

"I warn you, I'm a professional killer and fight to the death," Kuroda warned.

"Fine with me. If you're scared top die you shouldn't be here," Kazemaru agreed.

"One more thing," Kuroda turned to Genkai, "If I win, won't you deny me your teachings because I'm a killer?"

"I'll teach the winner, no matter whom he is, or what his character or background is," she answered.

Yusuke and Avigayil turned to each other and it written on their faces, that they must win no matter what. If they don't…well they knew what would happen.

The two men walked towards a dark corner. All Yusuke and Avigayil could hear were the noises the fighters made. Kuwabara told them that he sense that the killer is winning.

* * *

'I'm losing. I was hoping I could save this for later,' Kazemaru was cornered.He stuck out his hand. A blue blast was emitted from his hand and hit Kuroda making Kazemaru the winner.

* * *

Avigayil and Yusuke were able to see the blast.

'I wonder if it's like my spirit gun?' each twin thought.

"In theory, they're the same," a voice spoke.

The chocolate eyed twins went outside and saw Botan sitting in a tree. Botan was greeted by each twin in their individual way.

"I'm worried," the deity spoke, "It must have taken Kazemaru a long time to learn that. Not to mention all of the hours training to release that energy from his whole hand."

"Hey Urameshi," Kuwabara called walking outside, "The next fight is about to…whoa, hey who's the babe?" Kuwabara came over and put Yusuke and Avigayil in a headlock, "You bastard! You're cheating on Kayko!"

"No. I'm not. Now let go," Yusuke choked.

"Then that means," Kuwabara let go quickly and pointed at Avi, "Avi's a lesbian!"

Avigayil jumped into Yusukes arms, "I'm not a lesbian. How could you even think that!" she shrieked.

Botan jumped down from the tree.

"Hello, I'm Botan. I'm Yusuke and Avigayil's assistant as Spirit Detective," she told Kuwabara summoning and sitting on her oar.

Kuwabara noticed Botan floating a few inched off the ground, "Holy shit. She's flying. What is she?"

"She's the grim reaper. Yusuke and I were forced to be Spirit Detectives. There are things called demons and it is me and Yusuke's job to stop them," Avi explained.

"You said you sensed something strange in one of those men inside. Rando's spirit is certainly hiding in one of them. Our mission is to keep old Genkai's teachings from falling into his hands," Yusuke took over explaining.

Kuwabara wasn't that interested. I mean, he was; he heard every word Yusuke and Avigayil said but, he wanted to confirm Yusuke wasn't cheating on Kayko. Yusuke said Avigayil was going haywire every time some guys name beginning with an H came up because she like him. That was the confirmation about Avi not being a lesbian. Kuwabara totally forgot.

So Kuwabara walked up to Botan. He took her hands in his and bent down on one knee. His brown eyes looked into her violet ones.

"Botan will you marry me? My heart is burning for you," Kuwabara proposed.

"Oh my god. Kuwabara your heart really is burning. There's smoke!" Botan noticed.

"Great effect Kuwabara," Avi laughed.

Kuwabara was trying to get rid of the cigarette that was starting to burn his shirt.

"Hey," Genkai yelled, "Get your little asses inside now! The next fight is about to start. Or would you kids rather be disqualified?"

The four kids were rushing inside with Botan apologizing that it was her fault.

Genkai recognized the girl clad in jeans and pink shirt with a maroon wind breaker.

"I see this tournament even reached Koenmas ears. Never knew I was this famous," Genkai joked to herself.

Next fight Shorin vs. Chinpou. Shorin came back the winner.

"Didn't think I'd make it," Shorin muttered.

* * *

"That boy is too modest," Koenma noted, "He had an advantage in two out of the three categories."

Before every fight Koenma looked at the stats of every fighter and compared the stats.

* * *

"On to the third match," Genkai spoke, "Kuwabara vs. Musashi."

"Try not to get killed Kuwabara," Avi cried out.

"Don't worry," Kuwabara turned around, "I still have to beat you two."

"Don't you think it's a bit missed matched?" Botan asked.

"Well, he's never been as tough as me and Avi," Yusuke started, "But he does have a lot of determination. I just hope that's enough to win."

* * *

"I'll give you one last chance to walk away kid," Musashi warned, "After that I'll consider you an obstacle in my path and I won't hesitate to cut you down."

"I'm not going anywhere old man," Kuwabara retorted, "I may be a kid, but I've been fighting on the streets my whole life. Plus, I've got powers. In fact, I can see right…uhh…wait a minute…at least I saw you before."

Kuwabara was cut off by Musashi kicking him in the face. Kuwabara got right back up, "What happened?"

Musashi smirked and vanished into the darkness.

"It's a trick. Where are you?"

"I know all about your spirit awareness kid. I too have a power. I can mask my own energy."

"So I can't see you."

"And unlike you, I'm used to seeing and fighting in the dark."

Kuwabara turned around just to get punched in the jaw. Kuwabara got back up and charged but Musashi vanished. Kuwabara stopped short. Musashi took the opportunity and kicked Kuwabara.

* * *

Everyone back on the lit side of the temple were standing and waiting. All they could hear was the fight.

"Be careful Kuwabara," Botan shouted.

"Stop yelling so much," Yusuke shouted.

"It makes you easy to find," Avi added in.

* * *

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to concentrate and you're not really helping," Kuwabara shouted back wiping his mouth.

"There isn't any use. In the dark, I can strike you a hundred timed and you won't be able to block."

"Beat me up all you want old man. Your sissy punches don't hurt me at all," Kuwabara spat, "This is shitty jump change compared to all the days the Urameshis rubbed my head into the pavement."

* * *

"It's true. We've punched him quite a few times," the twins spoke nonchalantly.

* * *

"Then you leave me no choice," Musashi began. He pulled out his boken.

"A big stick?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

"Now's not the time play retard kid. This wooden sword was carved from an ancient tree and cleansed in a sacred stream. It's a conduit for spirit energy; the perfect weapon for striking down evil."

Musashi jumped in the air and vanished, his sword beginning to glow.

"Hey I'm not evil!" Kuwabara was terrified looking franticly everywhere.

Musashi appeared, "Shibato Shining Sword!"

The sword hit Kuwabara in the back and Musashi was swinging the piece of wood like a mad man. All of the swings landing on Kuwabara.

When Musashi was done, Kuwabara fell down on the ground beat up. His school uniform was torn in a few places. A piece of wood from Musashi's sword fell.

"Huh?" Musashi looked at his sword. The tip was broken off, "He actually broke the sword." Musashi stared back in amazement at the heap lying on the ground known as Kuwabara, "His spirit power must truly be strong."

Musashi started to walk back.

Kuwabara grabbed the broken piece that fell off and started to get up.

Musashi turned around.

"You haven't gotten rid of me yet," Kuwabara stood up.

"What kind of evil creature are you?" Musashi asked, "No one has ever survived my shining sword attack," Musashi began to vanish, "Oh well. I'm confident that you won't live through a second strike."

'I have to find a way to defend myself. Ohhh why couldn't he just crack off a longer piece,' Kuwabara thought.

At that moment, Musashi attacked. Kuwabara defended himself. He stuck his little stub of wood in the way to try and block. Suddenly a yellow orange blast came from the stub of wood Kuwabara was holding. It blocked Musashi's attack.

"What is that?" Musashi asked.

"I don't know."

"What are you?"

* * *

"Materialization," Genkai was amazed.

"What the fuck?" Yusuke asked while Avi asked "What the hell's that?"

"Normally, Spirit Energy cycles through the body and is very hard to control," Genkai explained, "But when his life was in danger, he instinctively used his high spirit awareness to manipulate his energy into a solid object. In this case, into a sword."

* * *

Musashi's sword began to crack. Kuwabara swung his sword and hit Musashi. Musashi was sent flying backwards.

Kuwabara was breathing heavily, "Pretty cool," he was checking out his new sword, "But how am I suppose to turn it off?"

* * *

'I suspected this would happen,' Genkai smirked, 'Guess he just needed that wooded swords focusing power to give him an extra push.'

Kuwabara came out holding his side and limping.

"Winner Kuwabara," Genkai declared.

"I guess Kuwabara won't be so easy to beat from now on huh?" Botan joked.

"Well, at least he's still ugly," Avi joked right back.

"You better not lose before our fight," Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke and Avigayil.

"Please, like we'll miss a chance to beat you up," Yusuke said.

"Let's not waste my time. The fourth match is Kibano vs. the dimwits."

"I think that's you two," Kuwabara chuckled.

"And I thought our names were Yusuke and Avigayil," Yusuke smirked.

Kibano started walking but paused, "May the strongest man or woman win."

Yusuke and Avigayil stood there with their eyes closed.

"What are you waiting for Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Have you decided not to fight?" Kibano asked.

"Hmm? Oh no," Yusuke started and smirked, "We were just praying for you mortal soul. Right sis?"

"Actually no. _You_ were praying for his mortal soul. I was praying for you to win because I am going to fight the next round if we win."

"Stop clowning around both of you," Botan yelled.

The twins turned around.

"Moron," Genkai threw her cigarette.

"Hey!"

"Any more delay and I'll take it as a forfeit."

Yusuke turned and smiled as did his sister.

"Gees something tells me, you're still mad about that grandma comment Avi made," Yusuke said taking off his jacket.

"You really need to enjoy life more old lady," Avi commented taking Yusuke's jacket.

Yusuke and Kibano walked into the pitch dark.

"Master can they do this?" Shorin asked.

"Yes they are allowed. These two fight together. It wouldn't be fair if they fight two vs. one. The boy is representing them both and I can tell that they have the exact stats," Genkai answered.

"Yup it's dark alright," Yusuke noted, "But at least the other guy's in the same boat."

"You're wrong about that. I can see exactly where you are," Kibano said.

"Give me a break. Your awareness isn't any better than mine or my sisters. Only psychos like Kuwabara can see in the dark," Yusuke fought to prove his point.

He took a step backwards.

"You took a step backwards."

"Fine, good guess."

Kuwabara tried to see as best as he can into the dark. He knew something wasn't right, "Hey watch out for him. He's got some kind of mask on his head," Kuwabara warned.

And indeed Kibano did have something on his head. It was like a helmet made out of metal, covering all of his sensory organs except his mouth.

"My own invention. It blinds my sensory organs. All the brain power normally concentrated on sight, sound and smell is redirected towards a person's spirit. I've even installed a targeting device to direct my senses to a single point. Now let's see…yes. You have a very unusual aura. It's been as of your body has been through great danger. Perfect. That will make you easier to find."

Kibano punched Yusuke.

"See, it's very useful."

Kibano kicked Yusuke in the face. He then tried to punch Yusuke but Yusuke jumped out of the way. Because Yusuke jumped out of the way, Kibano missed and punched the floor creating a small crater.

"Okay I heard _that_," Yusuke threw a rock at Kibano.

Kibano dodged the rock and went back into the darkness.

"Hey did I hit you?"

"Sorry."

Yusuke turned around and made his way towards Kibanos voice.

"I've got you," he punched Kibano in the face.

"YEAH!" Kuwabara and Avi cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Genkai warned.

Yusuke kicked Kibano in the face.

Kibano chuckled.

"What!"

Kibano kicked Yusuke in the stomach, who was sent hurtling in the air and crashed into a big pillar. He hit his back on the pillar and fell down hitting the hard cold stone floor. Yusuke was trying to get up but he was having some trouble.

"You found me by my voice no doubt. But your hearing will never be accurate enough to give you a decisive blow."

"This asshole's not playing fair," Kuwabara argued, "That helmet is protecting his head from attacks."

"Even the best armor should have a weak point. But I'm scared that Yusuke is going to have a tough time finding it," Botan fretted, "He can't even see his own hand in front of his face. How are you going to get out of this one?"

Avi just stood there keeping her mouth shut. She didn't want to express herself. She was worried for her brothers safety but knew that he could take care of himself. So with showing no emotion on her face she stood there with her arms crossed.

Yusuke was breathing heavily.

"Here's another technique," Kibano started to raise his power. Green energy started to form around his right arm.

"Uh-oh. Something weird is happening to Kibano's muscles," Kuwabara let Botan and Avigayil know.

"WHAT?"

"It's a basic enhancement technique," Genkai explained, "He's pulling in energy from the matter around him. It gives a quick boost of strength."

"Damn it where is he?" Yusuke grumbled.

"I'm right here," Kibano came into view, "Big Arm Bomber!"

Kibano charged with his right arm. Yusuke was caught by the neck by Kibanos bicep. Kibano continued to run while dragging Yusuke along for the ride.

The other competitors including Botan and Genkai were shocked. Avigayil's eyes grew big and she uncrossed her arms.

Kibano stopped but Yusuke continued to fly. He was hitting the ground as he was stopping. Yusuke was lying on the ground in pain. Kibano loomed over him. Yusuke tried to get up but he fell right back down.

* * *

Ok I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know I ended it badly but who cares. You guys can complain if you want. I appreciete everyone's reviews. Keep them up. Next up Yusuke finishes his fight and we see what Avi can do.

R&R

Avi Urameshi


	3. Trouble in Twin Town

Hey sorry everyone for the late update. Ok my excuse is laziness. I know. bad excuse but, it's the truth andI like to tell you guys the truth and the truth is... **I LOVE YOU GUYS**! OMGI have about 18 reviews and that's only the first 2 chapters! You guys flipping rock.

"talking"

'thinking'

On with the story...

* * *

"Has Yusuke been beaten?" Botan wondered out loud. 

Everyone was stunned.

"What a shame," Kazemaru said sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Avigayil and Genkai stood there waiting for something to happen.

Yusuke was still conscious. Red ooze was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His eyes opened and he bared his teeth, glaring at Kibano.

"If you say you give up, I'll let you live," Kibano said smiling an evil smile.

* * *

"You don't seem to have a chance Yusuke. But that's not the point," Koenma stated. He was watching the fight through his TV screen. 

"Just get up and attack him! That's your job," Koenma threw a tamper tantrum.

* * *

Yusuke started to sit up. Then slowly and stumbling across the way, he managed to stand up. 

The Spirit Detective wiped off the blood from his mouth, "Oh well, guess you'll have to kill me."

"Ohhh. Acting with the reckless arrogance that only a kid could have," Kibano acted scared, "You probably think you're invincible." Kibano chuckled, "You've lost a lot of energy. I know because it's harder to see you in my mask."

During Kibano's little speech, Yusuke got into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Yusuke can't go on like this," Botan worried. 

"You better not die! Damn it!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Kibano is wrong about him," Genkai spoke, "Even with the mask, Kibano's awareness is limited by what he expects. In a normal person, sure, power would have gone down from such an attack, so that's what Kibano sees. But this brat's Spirit Energy has a very unique wave length. It responds to desperation by getting stronger. I'm guessing the same happens to you?" Genkai asked the girl.

The girl only nodded yes. She could feel her brothers Spirit Energy getting stronger.

"He could win, if he could see," Genkai also said as a side note.

* * *

Yusuke was thinking and he realized something, "Hey know there's an idea. If only I could get him closer I'd-" 

Kibano cut off his thought by appearing right before him, "I'll try to make this quick," Kibano punched Yusuke in the jaw.

Yusuke grabbed Kibano's arm putting it in an arm lock, "Now it's over."

"What?" Kibano realized his arm was being held.

"See this is all part of my plan. Next I'm gonna break your arm."

* * *

"Yeah! Do it! Then stomp on his face," Kuwabara cheered.

* * *

Yusuke made the arm lock tighter. 

"Not such a bad idea," Kibano mused, "If I wasn't the master in every style of martial arts including grappling."

"Huh?"

Kibano grabbed Yusuke's arm and started to swing Yusuke around his head, "Here's my favorite throwing technique; The Bonsai Missile."

Kibano let go of Yusuke, who started to twirl like a tornado. He hit the ground and then hit the wall back first.

Kuwabara, Botan, Genkai and even Avigayil were surprised.

Blood spurted out of Yusuke's mouth and he fell limp on the floor.

* * *

"When he's far away he can't see," Kuwabara observed, "And when he's up close that guy does judo moves on him! What's he supposed to do?" 

"The only way I see Yusuke pulling this off is the Spirit Gun. But that's still impossible. He'd never be able to make an exact hit," Botan debated.

"Who cares, stop dwelling on what-ifs. The reality is that he can't see and he's about to get canned," Genkai was blunt.

"You better get up Urameshi! I'm not gonna let you run out on me again!" Kuwabara yelled.

* * *

"I must admit, I'd feel guilty killing an amateur like you," Kibano admitted, "Please, tell me you give up and you can go back to your mother. I'll even open up an ear plate so I can hear your actual voice." Kibano opened up an ear plate from his mask, "I could just feel out your vocal vibrations, but surrender has such a nice sound." 

"Then say it yourself. I'm winning this fucking fight," Yusuke got up holding his arm, "Next time you attack me I'm gonna knock that helmet off your head. Then I'll slap you around a bit _if _you can still move."

"Don't you think it's a little too late in the fight for you to bluff?" Kibano chuckled, "We all know that you're blind."

"Maybe, but my mom told me not to make excuses."

* * *

"But I do it anyway," Avi mumbled under her breath.

* * *

"Fine," Kibano shut his ear plate, "Then I'll give you no more warning." 

Kibano started to power up again for his Big Arm Bomber.

"Fair well boy," Kibano jumped in the air and disappeared.

Yusuke stood his ground but turned his head around searching for Kibano.

"I will admit. I am surprised by how ling you've lived but now it's all over."

Yusuke started to charge up his finger for his Spirit Gun.

"I can feel you trembling. Your body's shaking with fear," Kibano appeared from behind.

* * *

"Watch out," Kuwabara warned. 

"Yusuke," Botan called out.

* * *

"Fair well," Kibano stated. 

Yusuke turned his head, "Not trembling shit head. I'm powering up."

"Huh?"

"Spirit Gun!"

The Spirit Gun connected with Kibanos head, shattering the mask to the ground along with Kibano.

* * *

Both Shorin and Kazemaru were stunned. 

Botan was laughing.

"Oh yeah," Kuwabara cheered.

* * *

Yusuke stood tall and proud but then he went limp, "Whoa." 

"I…don't understand. What happened?" Kibano asked. It was clear he had trouble getting up, "You can't see me in here. How did you it me?"

"Why don't you take a look at your belt before your eyes roll back."

Kibano did and Genkai's cigarette was there.

"What is that thing?" Kibano asked, "You tracked me down with _that_?"

"That's right; it's the cigarette Genkai was smoking," Yusuke said, "Remember? She threw it at me at the start of the fight. I saw it on the ground a few minutes ago, still glowing. And while you were teaching me your _stupid _kung-fu moves, I slipped it under your belt. And after that, well, hell, you know the rest."

"You…tricked me."

"Yeah well of course I did. And with that mask you couldn't see it."

Kibano lied back down.

* * *

"Winner the dimwit," Genkai declared. 

"_That _was close," Yusuke came back.

"Hey, where did you learn from being tricky anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's probably from being a kid, trying to think of reasons why he didn't come to class," Botan said matter-of-factly.

"Nope," Yusuke hugged his sister, "Thank you for being a sneak and stealing things under people's noses."

"I only steal food off your plate stupid," Avi was angry. She punched her brother hard, "That was for almost dieing and thanking you for staying alive."

"Wait, what was that glow-ball you fired at him?" Kuwabara asked directing the question to Yusuke.

"That's our Spirit Gun," Avigayil answered, "See it's like a big explosion of our Spirit Energy."

"So you're using a gun and I've got a sword. Don't you think we're cheating!"

"Oh don't worry Kuwabara," Botan reassured, "Just think of these weapons as extensions of yourselves."

"Alright kiddies," Genkai got their attention, "Let's start the semi-finals. The first match Kazemaru and Avigayil."

Yusuke was surprised.

"I've waited for this," Kazemaru was anxious.

"Whoa old lady. Pick somebody who's had a chance to breathe okay."

"You're not fighting. Only your sister is. If you want to get mad then get mad at the one who drew the lot and that's you," Genkai stated.

"You're not a very lucky person at drawing lots are you Urameshi?" Kuwabara laughed.

"Well can you at least throw another cigarette?" Avi asked.

"No, we won't be fighting the semi-finals in here."

"Thank God."

The doors to the temple opened. Everyone but Genkai had trouble adjusting their eyes to the sun light.

"Follow me," Genkai instructed.

* * *

Genkai led them up a "few" stairs. 

"Great," Avigayil's sarcasm started to kick in, "Now I hafta fight a guy who can shoot a giant energy blast out of his whole fucking palm and all I have is my little Spirit Gun."

"And don't forget that one of those fighters might be Rando in disguise," Botan reminded the twins.

"Oh yeah that's true," Yusuke remembered, "If Rando's hiding as a human, there's only two guys he could be now."

"And there's something not right about that Kazemaru guy," Avi pointed out, "Call it a bad hunch."

"This will be your new fighting ground," Genkai brought them to a barren land. A lot of dead trees, and a few swamps and mud puddles here and there.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"The site of an ancient battle. An entire army was overcome by madness. Thousands of soldiers attacked their own men. Restless souls fill this place."

"Cool," Avi was amazed. She was always fascinated by things like this; war, blood, etc.

"I'm seeing things here I never wanted to see," Kuwabara was seeing images of dead soldiers, "Oh please, please someone take me home!"

"On this hillside, Spirit Energy begins to overtake the body. It's perhaps the best place on earth to use Spirit Power and so the best place for your fight."

"Excellent, their energy is circulating through me now," Kazemaru was pleased, "I feel stronger already."

"What about you?" Botan asked Yusuke.

"No use, I'm feeling some of my power coming back," Yusuke replied after trying to power up his Spirit Gun, "But there's no way it's enough to use my Spirit Gun."

"And you?" Botan asked Avi.

"I feel stronger. But not by a lot," Avi replied.

'Damn it. I can see his fucking power. Please don't let him be a demon,' Avi pleaded.

The stats for Avi and Kazemaru showed up on Koenma's TV.

The two fighters made their way to a clearing. They began to stare the other one down. But first, Avigayil put her hair up in a high pony tail.

"And the first match of the semi-finals, begin!" Genkai yelled.

"What a shame for you," Kibano sneered, "Having your brother almost getting killed and both you and him fight mismatched battles."

"What?"

"Everyone knows Kibano would have defeated that boy if not for his little trick and as for my own advantage, well, you'll soon find out."

* * *

"This battle is looking far from pleasant for Avi," Koenma whined, "And if Avi gets beaten and blows this case, I'm gonna get reamed for making her and Yusuke Spirit Detective." 

"Excuse me, Koenma sir," an ogre spoke.

"What is it!"

"Phone call."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Koenma grabbed the cordless phone and started to imitate an answering machine, "Hello, you've reached the desk of Koenma, mighty ruler of the Spirit World. I'm not here right now, but would love to talk to you later. If you're of any importance please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"This is your father! Where the hell are you? You're in trouble boy!" King Enma shouted so loud Koenma had to remove his ear from the phone.

Koenma was really jumpy, "Wait! Dad! I was just using the bathroom," but it was too late. King Enma already hung up, "He hung up on me."

"Sorry sir. It's not my fault," the ogre apologized.

"Quiet! It's always your fault, okay?" Koenma blamed the ogre.

"Could you be quiet sir? The fight started," George, our favorite blue ogre, complained.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Koenma threatened but turned to the screen scared to see Kazemaru punching Avi in the face countless times.

Kazemaru kept punching moving forward which required the female detective to retreat with every step he took.

* * *

Kazemaru suddenly stopped and went around Avigayil. 

"Huh?" the girl was confused.

Kazemaru chuckled but then kicked her in the chin.

The impact sent the small girl to the ground.

Kazemaru jumped over her, "I'm surprised to find someone else in this contest who can use the spirit firing technique."

Avigayil sat up, "Yeah, I'm pretty awesome huh?"

"Of course, it's nothing compared to mine," Kazemaru started to advance.

"Yeah good point. Maybe we should agree not to use them and just play fair."

"Oh don't worry, I'd rather use my fist!" Kazemaru started to run forward, ready to punch the living daylights out of her.

'Okay. Brace yourself.'

Avigayil's foot started slipping in the mud, "What?" she turned around for just one second.

Big mistake. Kazemaru started punching her again, not just her face, but her torso too.

"You can't even fight back."

* * *

"Do something!" Botan screamed. 

"Even though she didn't do anything, she's too tired to even fight block a punch," Kuwabara pointed out.

* * *

With his final punch, Kazemaru sent Avi sprawling on her back on the muddy ground.

* * *

"Don't give up Urameshi! Put everything you got into one hit!" Kuwabara coached.

* * *

She sat up and shook her head. 

Kazemaru came running and tried to punch her. But Avi ducked and tried to upper cut.

'Here's everything,' Avi hoped she would get a perfect shot. But alas, Kazemaru did a back handspring to get away.

"Oh perfect," Avi muttered.

Kazemaru chuckled. A small cut appeared under his left eye, "What the…?"

* * *

"Damn," Yusuke snapped his finger. 

Genkai smirked.

* * *

"That would have finished me if I hadn't dodged it," Kazemaru wiped the blood, "I can't get to close." 

Avigayil was standing and breathing heavily.

"Guess I'll have to fight long distance," Kazemaru pulled out Shuriken Throwing knives; Four of them; two in each hand.

"You're joking," Avi was in disbelief.

"Shuriken throwing knives, my favorite," Kazemaru jumped in the air and threw them.

"Oh give me a break ninja boy. I'm not too weak to dodge," Avigayil moved to the side.

Kazemaru landed, crossed his arms and smirked.

"Hello! I was expecting a more shocked reaction. Did you not just see me dodge your toys!"

Kazemaru snorted, "Not quite."

"What?"

* * *

"Avi!" Botan warned. 

"Those things are behind you!" Kuwabara and Yusuke warned.

* * *

Avi turned around, "Uh-Oh." 

The ninja knives came back for Avi. She dove to the ground tumbling,

"Okay, they're like boomerang knives. That's a decent trick," she comprehended.

"Actually, they lock on a person's Spirit Energy," Kazemaru explained, "And they can stay in the air for days until hitting their appropriate target."

The knives continued to chase Avi. She blocked herself once causing her to get a few scratches. The knives came back for her again. Avi jumped out of the way doing a ballet move.

"Thank you ballet classes," Avi muttered sarcasticly.

The knives came back for the brown haired girl once again. The knives hit and scratched her. The impact was hard and she fell on her back but sat up quickly.

She was looking around for ideas, 'Okay Av, think of something.'

"All right," Avigayil spotted a dead tree.

She ran towards the tree hoping that the ninja knives were following her, "Come on!"

Right before they were about to hit her, she leapt gracefully out of the way. The knives were stuck in the tree.

She smirked but while she was making her graceful exit there was an explosion which ruined it. Avi slid on the muddy ground.

"Oh, perhaps I neglected to mention the gun powder stored in the tip of every blade," Kazemaru remembered, "They blow on impact. Even if you dodge the blades, you can't avoid the explosion. It's a done deal."

Avigayil got up slowly after processing this information.

* * *

"Avigayil!" Botan screeched. 

"How the hell's she supposed to get outta this one?" Kuwabara asked.

"It might be a good time to tell her goodbye," Genkai spoke.

"I've already done that to him," Kuwabara pointed to Yusuke, "I'm not gonna do that to her!"

"No way in hell is my sister dieing hag," Yusuke spoke bravely.

* * *

"Kazemaru has very strange powers not unlike what a demon would posses. If he shows himself as Rando, I'm afraid Avigayil is lost," Koenma was worried.

* * *

'Getting blown to pieces is really gonna piss me off,' Avigayil was breathing heavily. A new set of knives were thrown, 'Not to mention letting Rando win Genkai's power,' the knives were getting closer, 'Guess there's only one thing to do. Make this explosion worth something.' 

Avigayil started to run to the non-fighters.

"Ahhh. I'm a good guy Urameshi," Kuwabara was scared shit.

"You have to listen to me Kuwabara. You have to win this tournament now. Yusuke won't be able to," Avi yelled. She grinned and winked at her brother, "See ya!" she turned towards Kazemaru and continued running.

"Well that's funny. What do you think she meant?" Kuwabara asked, "I figured she wanted to win."

"She wouldn't dare," Yusuke realized.

"Oh dear," Botan realized too.

"I see, she knows she can't escape, so she decided to kill two birds with one bomb," Genkai explained.

"She what? Urameshi, don't do it! Can't you think this out a little more?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Avigayil," Botan was upset. She didn't want to ferry her new friend.

* * *

Avigayil continued running towards Kazemaru. 

"Prepared for the ultimate sacrifice huh," Kazemaru said, "Well she's forgotten my power," he started to power up for his spirit attack.

"You try whatever you want ninja boy. But I'm taking you with me."

"Sorry, but I have other plans," Kazemaru was ready for his attack. But right when he was about to fire she disappeared.

"What the...she disappeared!"

The "crowd" was also amazed by Avi's disappearance.

The knives continued to "fly."

They hit Kazemaru though, creating an explosion on him. He was all torn up, blood coming from different places.

* * *

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Botan rushed over where they last saw the Spirit Detective. 

"You see that, she's gone," Kuwabara was amazed.

"Avi? Hello?" Botan was calling.

"Hey Avi, are you playing around!" Yusuke asked.

"I'm gonna be mad if she can turn invisible and nobody told me," Kuwabara complained.

"Or me," Yusuke whined.

Botan shook her head no, "Only the dead can do that."

"Then maybe she jumped really high and hasn't come down yet or something. She does ballet right?" Kuwabara suggested.

"She quit last year," Yusuke informed.

Botan started to hear bubbly noises. She looked down in the swamp and saw a hand moving.

"I found her," the boys cried.

After successfully getting the young girl out of the swamp, Avi was on the ground spitting up and coughing.

"Pretty clever, hiding in the mud like that," Kuwabara commented.

"I wasn't hiding. I slipped," Avi coughed, "And now I have to take a shower," she whined.

Botan laughed.

"You weren't hiding? Are you trying to tell me the whole thing was an accident?" Kuwabara asked.

"What whole thing?"

Kuwabara pointed behind him to the semi-conscious Kazemaru.

"You mean I actually won the match?"

"Kazemaru's power-up emitted so much Spirit Energy that it diverted the knives towards him when you fell. Your victory's a total fluke but as I've said before, anything foes as long as you can win the fight," Genkai explained.

"It isn't fair," Kazemaru complained.

"He's got a good point," Avi spoke.

"Guess this makes up for he unluckiness you had drawing lots," Kuwabara said.

"Works for me," Yusuke spoke wiping some stuff off of his sisters face.

"Winner, Avigayil Urameshi. Only three fighters are left hope you're excited," Genkai declared.

"Well we've narrowed it down," Botan whispered, "Kazemaru must not be Rando. If he was, he would have shown his true form after being beaten."

"Then, we've figured it out," Yusuke, Avigayil, Kuwabara and Botan all looked at Shorin.

"Shorin _is _Rando."

"Let's move to the second match of the semi-finals. It's not hard to guess Kuwabara vs. Shorin," Genkai declared.

* * *

Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Next chapter will be up I have no idea when. IfI work hard enough, maybe I will give guys 2 chs. because spring break is coming up. 

Lyl, R & R

Avigayil Urameshi


	4. Rando Rises Kuwabara Falls

My excuses are: laziness and how owuld you like to type up a 20 pg story? School is almost down exactly a month form today school is over. So I will have 5 days before i leave to go to teen tour. I come home home mid Augast. I have the next chapter all written up and also about a quarter of the first chapter of the next story. In which Hiei and Kurama will be there.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Please dont kill me:

* * *

Everyone was staring at Kazemaru.

"Since he doesn't seem to be moving you'll just have to fight around him," Genkai decided, "Come on you two. Let's close up the semi-finals."

Kuwabara and Shorin were having a staring contest.

Kuwabara smiled a cheesy smile, 'An easy win.'

* * *

"It's ironic that out of all the fighters Shorin was last on my list as a suspect," Botan spoke.

"Mine too," Avi agreed.

"Yeah, if you're gonna disguise yourself," Yusuke said looking at the fight, "Why not look cooler?"

* * *

"The answer's simple Yusuke," Koenma answered to the TV, "Not everyone, believe it, or not, is interested in how groovy they look. Rando hunts in stealth. He's not concerned with dame or recognition only with increasing his powers. After stealing the techniques of 99 psychics no one has ever seen Rando's true face. At least, no one who lived long enough to brag. Yusuke and Avi should be happy Rando hasn't revealed his true self. Maybe now he won't have to remove everyone's throat."

* * *

"If Shorin is in fact Rando, I'm afraid Kuwabara is out of his league," Botan fretted.

"Hey Kuwabara!" Yusuke called.

"Wait up!" Avi yelled.

"Don't try to give me your coaching advice Urameshis," Kuwabara said.

Avigayil and Yusuke ran up to him.

"Listen you gotta pull out of this fight," Yusuke mumbled into Kuwabara's ear, "You remember that demon I was talking about?"

"Well _we_ think Shorin is him dressed up," Avi mumbled into Kuwabara's other ear after pulling him down to her height.

"I don't care who he is!" Kuwabara grabbed Avi's collar of her shirt, "First of all I'm gonna beat this guy," Kuwabara pointed to Yusuke's nose, "And then I'm gonna grind both of you into the dirt! So don't try to get out of it by making me scared. And second, you, Avi, beat that last guy by luck!"

"So, what's that have to do with this fight?" Avi asked.

"I'm not exactly sure! But I'm gonna fight this guy monster or not!"

"What's the point, you know we'd beat you next anyway," Yusuke retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well that'd be true if it was opposite day! Stupid!"

"Hey would you boys and Avi please behave. This isn't Jr. High," Botan interjected.

"Shut up," all three yelled.

"Please sir, may we start?" Shorin asked.

"Yeah," Kuwabara said.

"Begin!" Genkai yelled.

The two fighters got ready.

"I'll take you down in one hit," Kuwabara charged towards Shorin.

Shorin also charged. Kuwabara punched the young monk, who hit the ground and slid back.

The twins were in disbelief, "What the…?"

Shorin got up and touched his cheek where he was hit, "I see this fighter will take more strength than I thought."

"Gee buddy, are you all right?" Kuwabara asked concerned, "That was just a warm-up shot."

"You needn't worry about my health sir," Shorin got up and started running towards Kuwabara.

Shorin started punching and kicking Kuwabara who was dodging every one of the monks moves. Eventually Kuwabara hit the monk in the head. Shorin fell head first to the ground.

Kuwabara chuckled, "Our difference in strength is pretty big, huh?"

The twins and Botan were speechless. Genkai was glaring at the fighters.

* * *

As Shorin was on the ground rubbing his head, Yusuke asked Botan a question.

"So…what are the chances of a demon being a total wuss?"

Botan, Avi and Yusuke were looking at Shorin.

"Maybe Rando's been hiding here somewhere but not as a fighter," Avi suggested.

"Yeah," Botan wanted to hear what the girl had to say.

"Or maybe he was one of the fighters and he already got beat."

* * *

"What is that all we're gonna fight?" Kuwabara taunted.

Shorin got up, "No, let me try a few techniques first," Shorin spread his legs apart. His hands were then moving like he was peeing into a crystal ball. Some crackling of Spirit Energy was formed. Soon after, Shorin got into a position. His hands looked like he was about to karate chop something. Soon pink, orange, yellow and red Spirit Energy was behind Shorin. It wasn't enough though.

* * *

"The structure of Shorin's Spirit Energy is changing," Botan noticed.

Yusuke and Avigayil raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Shorin did the crystal ball thing again. More energy came. Shorin was ready and his Spirit Energy was visible.

Kuwabara noticed something. Yusuke and Avigayil moved closer, curious of what was going to happen.

Shorin's Spirit Energy wove its way around his arm and into his hand. A red fire like ball was sitting there in his palm. Shorin started chuckling as the same thing happened with his other hand.

"What is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It couldn't be," Genkai realized.

Shorin jumped into the air, "Circles of Inferno!" Shorin threw a fire ball at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara dodged it, but barely. Shorin threw another one, this time, hitting Kuwabara. Kuwabara was patting himself as Shorin landed.

"You're okay Kuwabara. Stop giving yourself a pat down and get ready for his next attack," Yusuke yelled.

"Would you shut up?"

Shorin got a new fire ball in his hand.

"Fine. If you want to use your fire works then I'll use mine," Kuwabara used the broken piece of the wooden sword and his Spirit Sword cam. Kuwabara got into a batting position, "All right you little shrimp-baby batter's up!"

"And here's the wind up and the pitch," Avi imitated an announcer at a baseball game.

Shorin threw the fire ball at Kuwabara who hit the ball with his sword. The ball hit Shorin right in the stomach causing him to fly through the air and land on his stomach.

"Whoa, I guess that's a homerun," Yusuke was amazed.

"Ahem," Avi cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry."

"And Kazuma Kuwabara hit a homerun. Now tell me Yusuke, I know it's illegal when the pitcher hits the batter, the batter gets to walk. But is the batter allowed to hit the pitcher?"

Yusuke smirked at Avi and played along, "I have no idea Avi. But let's get back to watching the game. We'll get back to the viewers with the answer later." (A/N: Anyone know the answer? If you do tell it to me in the review)

Shorin was on the ground clutching his burnt stomach.

"Those pitches were pretty nasty, but nothin' compared to the old batting cages back home," Kuwabara chuckled.

Shorin glared at Kuwabara.

* * *

"Kuwabara's like a whole new fighter when he starts using that Spirit Sword of his," Avi commented back in serious mode.

"I think he can beat this little punk, Rando or no Rando. Eh?" Yusuke replied.

"Anything's possible…I suppose," Botan agreed.

* * *

"Very surprising. Twice now you've managed to evade my attack and make it your own offensive," Shorin said.

"Don't make it sound so high-tech. I'm just trying to cream you."

"This requires a new approach," Shorin started chanting.

"What in the hell are you muttering about over there? You might as well speak up."

Shorin's hands were now together with his two index fingers the only ones out of his clasped hands.

* * *

"Yes, I though I recognized where that fireball attack was from," Genkai started. The deity and black haired kids turned her way listening, "Ages ago, two renowned masters spent the last half of their lives perfecting the Circles of Inferno and this chant."

"What's this do?" Yusuke asked.

"That isn't the point. What matters is that the only ones who could have taught this boy have been dead for centuries."

"Old lady, you just proved something for me once and for all," Avi said, "That chanter's defiantly no boy."

* * *

Shorin continued chanting faster and faster. His eyes started to turn red with hate and rage.

"I'm shutting you up boy. You're freakin' me out," Kuwabara charged.

"Reduction!" Shorin yelled and he suddenly grew like a giant. Or according to Kuwabara, Shorin grew like a giant. Shorin started to walk forward attempting to crush Kuwabara with his foot. The second time Shorin did that, Kuwabara rolled on the ground to get away.

"Hey, hey how did that kid get so big? Hey the grass got big too!" Kuwabara looked around him.

All the grass blades and weed looked like trees to him.

"Wait a minute," Kuwabara heard a noise and turned around. There was a caterpillar, "That's a…a caterpillar. Oh, I've turned into an insect."

Shorin's hand came down and grabbed Kuwabara.

"What the hell!" The twins asked in unison.

Botan was frightened.

Shorin brought Kuwabara up to eye level," Don't be worried, you're still a human. Just a very small and fragile one."

Kuwabara was scared on the inside. He had no idea what to do. Soon Shorin started to squeeze Kuwabara.

"So…does this hurt?" Shorin started to squeeze a little tighter.

"There's no way he can pull outta this," Avi told Yusuke.

Yusuke heard the worry in her voice. True, Kuwabara was his and Avi's rival, but he did want to see Avi worry. After all Kuwabara was there friend…sort of.

"Kuwabara! Tell him you're backing out of the fight," Yusuke yelled.

"Oh, but that just cannot be allowed," Shorin answered his eyes gleaming with torture, "I have to make this of this power a little first."

Shorin squeezed tighter. Now with two fingers Shorin held Kuwabara by the head. His hand was clenching and unclenching Kuwabara's body. Kuwabara was screaming. Shorin threw Kuwabara up in the air and caught him with one hand.

"I'm curious about the strength of bones after they've shrunk. I'll start with the right arm."

Shorin grabbed Kuwabara's right arm and Kuwabara's sleeve was torn off. He then grabbed Kuwabara's exposed arm between his fingers.

"Kuwabara!" the twins shouted simultaneously.

Shorin's thumb was adding pressure onto Kuwabara's elbow. Kuwabara was screaming in agony. Shorin just smiled and that gleam of torture never left his brown eyes. Shorin continued to twist Kuwabara's arm.

Yusuke continued looking. Beads of sweat were dripping down Kuwabara's face.

"Please! No more!" he pleaded. But started screaming as Shorin continued to twist his arm and break his bone.

Finally, with one snap, his arm was broken.

Tears were sent to Kuwabara's eyes and yells, shouts and cries of pain came from his mouth.

Rage had built inside Yusuke,a sickening feeling in Avigayil, worry in Botan and Genkai just continued watching the fight.

As Kuwabara's screams died down Shorin was still clutching Kuwabara. He was laughing; enjoying seeing the pain and suffering in his prey. Like a snake watching his prey suffocating.

"Well that was a fun experiment. Now, let's see about the rib cage, shall we?" Shorin asked and started to squeeze Kuwabara with both hands.

Yusuke looked down at his sister who was in his arms. She looked petrified.

"I can't stand this old lady! I'm going in there!" Yusuke told Genkai.

"No, I'll call the fight. That's enough, Shorin!" Genkai yelled.

Shorin was chuckling, "All right," he whined.

He squeezed a few more times breaking some of Kuwabara's ribs. Kuwabara screamed in pain.

"You bastard," Avi yelled. She turned around after Genkai said she'll call off the fight.

"This punk's not gonna listen to you anymore, old lady," Yusuke ran towards Shorin with Avigayil following.

Shorin turned around and threw Kuwabara into the grass.

"Kuwa…bara," Avi muttered.

Botan was horrified.

The three of them ran towards the area he landed.

Shorin was laughing, "You wanted me to let him go right? And now…"

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Just say something, anything, please!" Avi begged.

"I can't sense him," Botan searched with them.

Shorin started chanting again, "Restore."

Suddenly Kuwabara transformed back into his original size.

"Oh my god…," Avigayil was horrified.

"Holy shit…," Yusuke was just as horrified.

"Kuwabara," the twins cried out and ran towards him.

"His body…"

"Is twisted…" Yusuke finished his sisters' sentence.

"Both arms are in pieces," Botan informed, "His ribs too. I don't know if these wounds will heal," Botan said sadly.

"I won't die, even if all the bones in my body are broke," Kuwabara muttered. He was barely conscious, "Remember Urameshi? We still must fight each other…" Kuwabara then lost consciousness.

"Yeah buddy…that's right," Yusuke sadly said.

He put his hand on Kuwabara's cheek patting it. Yusuke then let Avi have her turn.

Avi went down on her knees and whispered to him, "Please don't die on me. I don't want to lose another brother. We'll beat him for you. I swear it," she then kissed his brow.

She stood up with her hands clenched in fists. She glared at Yusuke who glared at her.

They both heard Shorin walk over and they glared at him.

"I cannot tell you how long I've wanted to use that technique on someone, but it takes so much time to complete the chant. It's very bothersome. The move is so complex; imagine concentrating on that while fighting 15 people. What with the word order, the intonation," Shorin said. He acknowledged Genkai, "But with your Spirit Wave technique you could destroy a hundred people with one simple motion of energy. That _is_ right, isn't it, master?"

"Yes, if it's misused," Genkai glared.

"Of course I wouldn't ever use it that way, but it's great to know the potential."

"Not so fast you freak!" Avi interrupted, "You have to beat us first."

"Shall I be fighting you both together or separately?"

"Together," they answered in unison, "And incase you didn't know. We happen to be Spirit Detectives!"

"Let the final match begin. Shorin vs. the dimwits!" Genkai declared.

* * *

"Their power charts are well matched," Koenma noted on his TV screen, "You better win you two!"

* * *

Everyone was staring at the three fighters but the twins were having a staring contest against Shorin.

Soon both twins' Spirit Energy started to rise.

"Well, I see your Spirit Energy recovered nicely on this hill," Shorin spoke to Yusuke, "And you have just as much," he spoke to Avi.

"No shit. Twins have same everything," Avigayil spat.

The wind was blowing and the air was tense. Everyone was waiting for this match to begin.

"Ready?" Shorin asked.

Yusuke and Avigayil's Spirit Energy grew even higher. With the rage that filled within them.

Shorin's Spirit Energy also grew.

Both twins started running. Avigayil fell back so Yusuke can have the first hit.

"The first one is for Kuwabara," Yusuke punched Shorin in the jaw.

But what surprised Shorin the most, was that Yusuke's hand was enveloped in Spirit Energy. The "Spirit Punch" sent Shorin sliding all the way back, "And I've still got 49 and a half more. Half for me and half for my sister. And one combined punch from me and her. One for every single life you stole."

Shorin got up and wiped his mouth.

"My knees!" Shorin's knees were locked.

All of a sudden Avigayil jumped over Yusuke using his shoulders as her leverage. (A/N: Like leap frog)

She ran and punched Shorin right in the gut with some of her Spirit Energy. Yusuke then punched Shorin in the mouth. This sent the young monk tumbling backwards.

"His Spirit Power scored a 155 and hers a 150. But it must have increased to over 200 to make that kind of impact," Shorin wiped his chin.

"You better stand…," Avi threatened, "We'll feel bad hitting you if you're glued to the ground."

Shorin got up and went into a pose. It was Avi's turn to punch so she ran forward.

"Sickle and Tornado!" Shorin cried and he jumped into the air.

Green energy started to come from him.

Avi stopped in her tracks, "What the…?"

"What the fuck is this?" Yusuke summed up.

Shorin was in the air his arm spread apart.

"I see," Genkai understood.

Botan turned to Genkai's way, interested in what she had to say.

"Of all my techniques, I enjoy this the most," Shorin said. The rays of the sun started to come towards his feet and hands.

"Congratulations," Yusuke gave a sarcastic remark.

"Like I really give a fuck," Avi gave her remark.

"I once knew of a fighter who made quite a name for himself with this attack. It creates a vacuum around the opponent, and causes air to escape violently from their body through cuts in the skin," Genkai said.

"And with as many battle wounds as you have Avigayil and Yusuke it should be very painful," Shorin sneered.

Suddenly four rainbow colored wheels came rushing towards the twins. Yusuke and Avigayil charged forward ready to take on the attack. The wheels latched on to Yusuke and Avi's shoulders. The wheels were still turning and it made the twins stop in their tracks. The force of the wheels was too much and it sent them on their backs. The wheels disappeared soon after in a tornado.

"Ouch," Yusuke said sarcastically as he sat up.

"I've never felt such pain before," Avi sat up, "And yet, it fells good."

"Now that's surprising," Shorin said, "Most would pass out from the pain, shall we try it again!"

Shorin created four more wheels and threw them.

Yusuke and Avigayil continued running towards the wheels.

"It appears your friends are fools," Genkai criticzed.

"No. just mad," Botan shot back.

"I dare you!" Shorin dared.

"Ready to cannonball Avi?"

"You bet bro."

Yusuke stopped turned around. Avi jumped on Yusuke who threw her up in the air like a cannonball.

Avi was sent in the air protecting herself, making her way through all of the wheels. Each one was cutting and causing pain to each one of her scratches but she didn't care. She _was_ screaming in pain though.

"I don't know where she got the will to endure that kind of pain, but she's making it into the eye of the tornado!" Genkai was amazed.

As Avigayil got closer and closer she readied herself. When she got near Shorin, her hands crossed over and were choking Shorin. Because of gravity and acceleration, Avi and Shorin were falling fast. Avigayil kept choking Shorin even when she landed. She had such rage in her eyes. Yusuke didn't even recognize her that well.

* * *

"Uh…hold the phone, people. I think I'm delusional," Koenma said, "Did Yusuke and Avigayil just win?"

* * *

Avigayil was breathing heavily as Yusuke walked over.

"I got him," she said proudly.

Shorin was unconscious and had a lot of cuts and bruises everywhere.

"And he wasn't joking about the pain," she added.

"Sorry I made you go through that," her brother apologized.

"Forget about it," she brushed off the apology.

"You got him good Avi! He'll probably be out for a week," Botan praised.

"Well that's what happens when you piss me or Avi off," Yusuke answered.

"It's a shame Kuwabara couldn't be here to see it."

"Hey, I'm not dead yet, I've still got to kick Urameshis…" Kuwabara fell back into consciousness.

Avigayil and Yusuke tried walking.

"Hey you two, maybe you shouldn't try walking for a while," Botan suggested.

"Nah. I'm fine. She's fine. We're both fine. Right Av?" Yusuke asked.

Avigayil held a thumb up sign.

Both teens walked towards Genkai proudly.

"Well? How'd you like that grandma?" Avi asked Genkai.

"You shouldn't have wasted your energy walking here," Genkai said, "Your fight isn't over yet."

"Are you fucking blind old lady!" Avi yelled, "Did you not just see me take that guy out!"

"Did you actually think Rando could be defeated so easily?" Genkai shot back.

"What?"

Dark chuckling was heard, "Yes. Mr. and Miss Urameshi, you should listen to the old hag. They tend to know things. For example, that I am a demon who will not be destroyed. Most likely, she also knows that I must kill you all, as you are about to see my true form. The only real mystery is this: How will I choose to torture you?"

Avi and Yusuke's facial expressions began to grow wary. Their eyes grew with fear and worry.

Shorin's body began to be ripped and torn apart as Rando began to come out.

The ground began to shake as the earth split. The earth parted and the twins' eyes grew with anticipation.

As Rando's true spirit rose from the ground, their eyes widened.

"What is that thing?" Avi asked.

"I'm the one you've been looking for, Rando."

'I can feel his power from here. That's not a good sign,' the twins thought.

As Avi looked at Rando, she took in his features: Red long hair, pale white skin, with purple markings on his torso and gold eyes.

The only thing she could think about was how the hell she and Yusuke were going to kill this demon…

* * *

So like I requested: Please dont kill me!

Now if you have any questions feel free to ask in your review. And i'm really truly very sorry.

Next chapter will be up around mid june hopefully. The next Story wont be up until maybe august/september.

R & R

Avigayil Urameshi


	5. Rando vs The Twins: 99 attacks

Hey everyone. I'm in Eastcob Georgia on a cross country teen tour thing. Iwill be back home around Aug. 10. I have the next story written up but I just need to type it which will be done when i come home.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathic speech**

R&R

* * *

Avigayil's knees wanted to give in but she wouldn't let them.

"So that's Rando," Botan was amazed.

"Urameshis," Kuwabara spoke, "Are you both ready to fight yet? 'Cause I'm ready as soon as you are."

Genkai and Botan turned around.

"Even when losing consciousness that boy has a one-track mind," Genkai was amused.

'Be brave you two,' Botan prayed, 'At least for Kuwabara's sake.'

The twins were ready to fight but were still tired from their fight with Shorin.

"This is always the hardest part," Rando walked towards the two teens.

The siblings couldn't take it any longer; they dropped to the ground kneeling catching their breath.

"Choosing what technique to use first," Rando reached the twins, "Like a drooling boy in a candy store. Perhaps one of you can give me a good suggestion."

"Shut your mouth," Yusuke spat.

"Go fuck yourself," Avi threatened.

The two stood up and started punching Rando everywhere on his body.

"And here's the kill," they yelled and threw their final punch at his jaw. After this punch they both were extremely tired but stood up proud, "So there."

Rando was unscathed by these attacks.

Avi took in the rest of his Rando's features. He was wearing charcoal colored pants with a red sash as a belt. He had a blue spider tattoo on his forehead with the legs coming down his face to his cheeks.

Rando grinned evilly.

"Oh shit," the twins cried in unison.

"This battle isn't going to last very long if only one half of each of you can still throw a punch," Rando said uninterested.

"What? A half plus a half makes a whole. It would be as if one of us punched you," Yusuke shot.

"Yes but, those punches had absolutely no spirit power. You've gone dry."

* * *

"What are those twins thinking?" Koenma asked looking at the screen, "Without the strength of Spirit Energy behind their attacks, they couldn't hurt the ghost of a fly, let alone an expert human-hunter like Rando. The only problem, of course, is a shortage in their supply…and a very high demand."

* * *

"Alright, I've just thought of the perfect technique for you," Rando started to raise his spirit energy.

His eyes glowed white and from out of his mouth came something looking like a silk thread a spider would use to weave her web. More came out and started to surround the siblings.

"Well," Yusuke sarcastically said, "How pretty."

Avigayil was observing everything and wasn't so sure of this attack. Though she wouldn't admit this to anyone, she was a tad bit frightened.

* * *

"What…is it?" Botan asked.

"That is life-force thread," Genkai explained, "An archaic form of materialized spirit energy, no doubt taken from a very ancient psychic."

* * *

The life-force thread now formed a bubble around the twins. Rando stopped what he was doing and cut off the thread. It immediately came to life and was like rubber. It started to attack the twins. Avigayil moved behind Yusuke so they were back to back as she was dodging. The thread latched onto Yusuke and Avigayil's leg keeping the two together.

"Damn it," Yusuke was upset he got caught off guard.

The thread then latched itself into their arms and other leg as well as their waist. This tied the two twins together.

"That's no good," Avi said realizing their situation.

The thread started to come together forcing the twins' bodies to become stiff and stick straight. The life-force thread came together and was like a huge rope with the end being held by Rando. The thread began squeezing their limbs.

"We can't move."

Rando chuckled and made it even harder for the twins to move, "Needless to say I could crush you in an instant, but I'd rather test my techniques. It's been such a long time," the thread increased it hold on the siblings, "This thread is connected to my own energy, and no human efforts can sever it."

"Yeah, we noticed," the twins continued to try to break free, "Seems kind of boring that way."

"Yes, I shall have to add more excitement," Rando started to pull on the thread.

He lifted the thread in the air and started to swing the twins in a circle above his head.

Rando was laughing, "How's this? Better!"

Rando slammed the twins on the ground. He then lifted them up in the air and started swinging again. And throwing them onto the ground.

"I blame you and your big mouth," Avi blamed her brother.

Just then, Rando threw them to the ground again with Yusuke's face in the dirt.

"Is this boring you?" Rando swung the twins around.

He swung them into a tree. Avi's head hit the tree first and broke it.

"Or this?" Rando threw them onto the ground, "What about this?" Rando swung them into a tree, both of their heads breaking the tree together.

"Or this one?" Rando swung them to the ground, "Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this? Or this?" Rando was swinging them around in the air.

He was delighted that his technique was the Spirit Detectives.

"Tell me how it feels humans! I'm dying to know!" Rando swung the twins onto the ground with as much force as he can.

* * *

"Goodness, Avigayil and Yusuke truly can't keep up this beating much longer. Genkai, you have to do something," Botan nagged, "Rando's only going to come after you next."

"I won't," she stubbornly said, "Whoever wins this fight is the one I teach, and it would be wrong to interfere with the selection. I'm getting old now. My powers have to be carried forward even if they must stay for a while in the hands of the wicked."

"Listen to yourself. If Rando gets your technique there's no telling how many people he'll kill with it. Innocent lives that you will be responsible for!"

"There are things you do not understand."

"Like what?"

"Progress is what must prevail. It's a story I cannot change."

"No you're wrong."

* * *

Rando dragged the twins to a swamp.

"There, you see? It's amazing how indestructible these threads are."

Rando tied the twins to a dead tree limb, which is right above the swamp.

Yusuke was the one who had the privilege to face Rando.

Rando walked up to the edge of the swamp, "So how do you feel?"

"Why do you keep asking?" Avi was irritated. All of her blood was making its way to her head, "We're hanging upside down from a tree! Take a guess! You fag!"

"Ooh, hostile. We're not there yet. I like hostility in a woman…maybe I'll kill your brother to make you a bit more hostile."

"You're not my type."

"Fine then," Rando began chanting.

"Why do I get the feeling he's not just doing that to be cute?" Yusuke asked.

"Because he's not. Duh?" Avi answered.

"I was asking a question that begins with an R."

"Rhetorical?"

"Yeah, that."

The swampy water began to bubble.

"Hey what's cooking?" Avi asked.

"Whatever it is, it's probably nothing compared to Avi's Mac and cheese."

"Aww. Thanks Yusuke."

Suddenly a fish jumped right in front of Avi. She screamed. The water vapor got in her mouth.

"What the hell are those?" Yusuke asked.

"I brought them from the depths of Spirit World. They're called Hate Fish."

"Hate Fish?" Avi asked.

"And through another technique I've created a Trainer Demon. They're controllable and very fierce. Watch!" Rando threw the small demon towards Yusuke.

The demon transformed into a bigger version. Rando's eyes glowed and the demon fell into the swamp. Three giant Hate Fish that had teeth like a piranha and ten purple eyes lunged at the demon.

Yusuke and Avigayil closed their eyes at the massacre. When it was done, they opened their eyes.

"As you can see, they're very hungry. And the demon could defend himself. Imagine if he had been tied up," Rando hinted.

Demon bones started to rise up showing that there was nothing left.

"But enough about that. I want to try a new move I just learned much more recently. The Spirit Gun!" Rando got into position.

Yusuke and Avigayil were shocked.

"How can he…?" Botan started.

Rando powered up his finger and shot it. The blast was going straight towards the twins but just barely missed them and hit a tree.

A scratch came on Yusuke's cheek, as he looked right at Rando.

"That's it! That's the look! You have finally surrendered to your fear."

* * *

"That move, he must have learned it simply by watching Yusuke perform it just once," Botan was speechless.

"It was also several times more deadly," Genkai added, "This creature's adaptability and knowledge of the human spirit is incredible."

"It's awful."

"If he does learn my power, he will no doubt take it further than I could ever go."

* * *

"The fear-screaming from a victim's eyes," Rando got into a Spirit Gun pose, "Increased power is wonderful, but it's the fear that makes me hunt. You have shown me that fear," the Spirit Gun was charged, "Now die." Rando shot the Spirit Gun at the tree limb.

Yusuke and Avigayil screamed as they fell into the swamp.

"Yusuke! Avigayil!" Botan cried.

'Yusuke and Avigayil Urameshi. Ages 14. survived by their mother and everybody. After going through a big ordeal to get his life back, Yusuke had a brief second chance until he and Avigayil WERE EATEN BY A FISH. That's right! No heroic death. No fighting evil villains. Fish food,' the twins thought together.

This also angered them, "THIS IS SO FUCKED UP!" were their last words as they fell into the swamp.

"Yes, eat all you want my precious Hate Fish," Rando gave permission.

Ever since Yusuke came back to life, Avigayil and Yusuke were able to read each others thoughts, But only if they had the same connection going through their minds. They decided to use it on rare occasions. This was one of them.

'**Hate fish,'** Avi started, **'What a stupid name.'**

"It can't be…" Botan turned to Genkai, "You fool! At least pull them from the water."

Suddenly a blue spirit came from behind Botan and Genkai. Botan didn't know it but, it was Kuwabara's. Kuwabara's spirit flew over Rando and plunged itself into the swamp.

"A soul?" Rando questioned.

* * *

As the twins began to go deeper and deeper into the swamp, Avi started to not communicate as much with Yusuke. She was concentrating on holding her breath.

'Right Avi's smaller and doesn't have a big lung capacity. It also doesn't help with her asthma,' Yusuke thought.

The fishes started to go towards the twins, **'Ok Av. Here we go again,'** Yusuke warned Avi.

Suddenly Kuwabara's soul surrounded the twins and scared off the fish.

"Urameshi. Hey, I'm talking to you."

"Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"So are you giving up already? You can let go of your breath Avi," Kuwabara added as a side note.

Avigayil let go and started to breathe normally.

"Oh man, you're both such a fucking disgrace. I can't believe I've spent so much time trying to defeat such cowards. Now get out there and fight."

"I can't even move," Yusuke yelled.

"Lame excuse," Kuwabara pointed, "You're only stuck because you can't even see your own energy. You're both idiots."

"Hey, watch it," Avi threatened.

"Go ahead and die with your tail between your legs. Maybe they'll make me Spirit Detective because I'm not such a wuss," Kuwabara laughed and faded away.

Yusuke sat up and grabbed Avigayil's hand and squeezed, "No way!"

The fish were coming closer and closer.

The twins increased their Spirit Energy.

"Dumb Kuwabara!"

The twins were ripping through the thread. It finally came undone.

"This is our job!"

A huge blast of Spirit Energy came from the swamp. Fish parts and swamp vapor was flying everywhere.

"That's Yusuke and Avigayil's energy," Botan observed.

Genkai smirked.

"All they needed was a good insult," Kuwabara muttered.

The two unnatural hair colored females turned around.

Genkai smiled.

Rando stepped on a fish head. He was looking for his opponents, "So much Spirit Power couldn't have come from those children. Their crippled friend must have transferred the last of his energy to them. Oh well, it matters not. Just more time to practice my favorite techniques," Rando got ready for a Spirit Gun, "Though, I still love the idea of killing you with your own attack!" Rando was ready to fire, "Now come out!"

"Yusuke, you will have to breathe soon. Avigayil sooner because of her size," Botan worried.

Bubbles started to appear at one little side of the swamp. Rando shot the Spirit Gun.

"Funny thing about swamps," Yusuke started.

Rando was caught off guard. He had no idea where this boy was coming from. He turned around at the sound of water.

"They're just always connected to another one," Avi concluded.

"Don't talk you two! Just shoot him," Botan smiled.

"And as for our Spirit Gun technique," Avi started, "You're doing it all wrong."

They both increased their energy and put their hands together.

"Do they have enough strength?" Botan wondered.

"Oh!" Rando got ready to fire his Spirit Gun.

"You hold too much back," Yusuke finished.

"Spirit Gun!" they cried in unison.

Blue met red in a heated battle. The red started to overcome the blue. But soon the blue went through the red and hit Rando square in the chest and he fell into the swamp.

Yusuke and Avigayil collapsed as they landed. They were breathing heavily.

"Sure you can use it more than once."

"But you lose the good old stopping power," Yusuke finished up Avi's joke.

"Good shot!" Botan congratulated.

"Do you still think I'm a fool for not taking them out of the fight?" Genkai chuckled.

Bubbles started to rise from the swamp.

'Please be dead,' Avi wished.

'I don't have anything left,' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Ten cheers for our Detective extraordinaire," Koenma declared.

All the ogres were cheering and Koenma was on his desk counting. George interrupted at number four asking, what is that.

"Where? What's what?" Koenma hesitated.

The bubbles started to increase.

The siblings stood up.

"Give me a break," they said, "Damn it."

Rando shot up his energy, which caused all the water in the swamp to evaporate, leaving a giant crater.

In the crater stood a very angry Rando.

"You have caused me pain," Rando threatened with venom dripping off his tongue, "I do not like that," Rando jumped in the air and punched Yusuke in the jaw with some spirit energy. He kicked Avi in the stomach and punched Yusuke and Avigayil one more time each. This left them sprawling on their backs.

"Well, the attack from these children injured me more than I thought. I barely have the energy to destroy them."

"Even though it looks like we can't move right now," Yusuke groaned, "We're very dangerous."

"There's no point in either of us bluffing now," Rando grunted, "Both our bodies are exhausted and our spirits are weak. But I'll still succeed. Because I can reduce your bodies and crush your puny bones like I did with your ridiculous friend."

'He must have gotten me good. I can't even tell if he's talking. Yusuke can't either, I bet,' Avi thought.

"We've already suffered with Kuwabara. I can't bear to watch it again," Botan said.

Rando began chanting the same chant that he used to miniaturize Kuwabara, "Reduction!"

"Soon the world will be a much bigger place for you and you will be afraid. I will make certain of that even if it means ripping your finer one by one," Rando threatened.

But something went wrong. Rando began to shrink instead of the teens.

"It's not right…how am I the one to shrink?"

Two shadows loomed over Rando.

"You're the slave of your own technique," Genkai said.

"Yes, but how?" Botan asked.

"It is physical law that the imbalance of matter created by that technique must be relieved. If there's no victim, then the user goes boom," Genkai explained.

"Are you blind!" Rando shouted, "Those children were clearly my victim."

"Yes. But their body must know that. As with any spoken chant the victim is affected only by hearing it. In this way it enters the brain and reprograms the cells. All a reasonably intelligent fighter has to do is cover his ears."

"But if I didn't know it then how could they?"

Yusuke opened up his eyes and sat up. Avi, whose head was lying on her brother's stomach, sat up too.

"Are you okay?" Botan asked concerned.

"Why is everything so freakin' quiet?" Yusuke asked.

"What? I can't hear you," Avi yelled.

Avigayil and Yusuke felt something in their ears and took it out.

"Swamp algae in my ears, gross," Yusuke complained.

"Mud in my hair and now swamp algae in my ears. This requires a double shower," Avi declared.

"Swamp algae!" Rando shouted.

"You know the mechanics of your stolen techniques," Genkai said, "But without training you'll never know how to use them."

"Shut up hag! All I have to do is reverse the chant-" Rando was caught off by Yusuke's foot.

Yusuke managed to stand up.

Avi giggled," Come on now. You really think he's gonna let you do that? Even at that size I don't have the energy to punch you. I'm sure my brother doesn't either. But he managed to stand up before me. So I'm gonna let him do the honors."

"I guess at this point we can let gravity take over," Yusuke began to fall.

Rando began running as fast as he can. But gravity is faster which let Yusuke elbow Rando in the back.

Yusuke rolled onto Avi's stomach. So that he was laying down on her now, "And that boys and girls is the Urameshi Super Elbow Drop."

"Yusuke, Avigayil," Botan ran over, "You really did it."

"We know, but as much as I like to party, can we wait until tomorrow before we jump around all excited-like?" Avi asked.

"Winner of the Genkai Tournament: Avigayil Urameshi and Yusuke Urameshi!'' Genkai declared.

"Yay!" Botan cheered.

"Well done you two," Koenma congratulated, "In addition to defeating a notorious crook and earning some training for yourselves, you have also shown that I was completely correct in choosing you both as Spirit Detectives, because I am perfect."

"Hey, uh Koenma sir?" George asked.

"Speaking."

"Remember how you said not to bother you while you watched the fight? Well it's caused a little bit of a back-up."

There were piles among piles of stacked pieces of paper that had to be signed.

"Oh, have mercy," Koenma fainted.

Genkai let a special bema out of her hands that was healing Kuwabara.

"I should take Rando back to Spirit World before he wakes up," Botan decided looking at the twins.

"Oh shoot, I was really hoping I could keep him as a pet," Avi was laying on the grass.

Yusuke was sitting up.

"You should take Kuwabara," Genkai suggested, "Now that I've finished working on him."

"What do you mean? Take him to Spirit World?" Yusuke asked leaning on his hands.

"No dim-wit, to his house. I've helped him make a complete recovery."

"Whoa, that Spirit Wave technique sounds pretty cool," Avi admitted.

"I'm glad you approve since you'll be training for the next six months to learn it."

"Nah! We'll have to get back to you on that old lady," Yusuke stood up. He gave his sister his hand and pulled her up, "First we need our real prize; A first-class ticket to Tokyo Dome."

"What? You still remember?" Botan asked holding Rando.

"Chya. You think all this was community service!" Avi raised her voice.

"Sorry you two, but you're not allowed to go," Genkai apologized, "The entire purpose of this tournament was to choose my student or in this case students. Do you really think after all that mess that I'd let you have a choice about it?"

"But my ticket?" Yusuke pointed to himself and Avi, "And her ticket?"

"Yes. You'll need to have someone go in your places."

"But the battle match…" the twins pretended to faint. Yusuke landed on top of his sister.

Yusuke was so bummed. Avi was worried on how the club would be with out her.

"Yusuke…" Botan whined, "…Avi."

"Yusuke," Avi asked, "Yusuke get off. GET OFF DAMN IT!"

No matter what, he wouldn't her off. Not even after she tried pushing him and wriggling out. Yusuke wouldn't get off of her.

This is going to be a long six months," Genkai sighed.

* * *

Have an amazing summer everyone!

R&R

Avigayil Urameshi


End file.
